Can we go swimming?
by Andrew's Slinky
Summary: Jim has taken Spock swimming.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: He just couldn't say no.

A/N: Yay, I'm back with another one shot! And this one was requested by rose taylor, so I hope you love it my dear.

Spock was tempted to conduct a rather long and complicated series of tests and experiments to see if his captain had any sort of specific gene that managed to hypnotize Vulcans. He had no other explanation for how he had been convinced to do this. It was not in his nature, it was not in the nature of any Vulcan, and so, Jim must have been giving off some sort of signal that scrambled the normal wiring of his brain. While it was a disturbing image to have, considering the amount of control he had over his own mind and body as a Vulcan; the alternative explanation was far more terrifying, and so, he was currently adding up all the time and supplies he'd need from Dr. McCoy to conduct such an experiment. Although, at the idea of having to ask for supplies from said Dr. and then having to explain _why_ he needed them put quite the damper on the plan. He still maintained that his idea had merit, since he had never done anything he had not wanted to do before his assignment under James T. Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, but the two years he had spent aboard said vessel were rampant and brilliant proof that Jim had some sort of hold over him. However, to admit to anyone, especially the volatile Dr. of such power would be….ill-advised. Especially, if through his friendship with the Dr., Jim was somehow made aware of the situation. Spock's ears tinged green with the thought of what Jim would do just for fun with the information.

"Oh c'mon Spock, it isn't going to bite!"

Jim's golden voice broke through his tenuous thoughts and Spock's dark eyes snapped over to his captain. Jim was grinning at him, waist deep in water. Spock studiously ignored the droplets that covered his friend's bare chest, choosing instead to concentrate on the bright smile that only Jim Kirk could give.

It really wasn't any better.

"I am well aware of whether or not water can bite, Captain," he wanted to wince at the exasperation that seeped into his words, but decided that if any emotion were to leak through, he could have done much worse.

Jim's smile faded just a little, "Jim, call me Jim, I bring you swimming and you still call me Captain?"

Spock heaved a sigh internally, "Jim, water does not have a mouth or teeth and therefore cannot bite."

Jim rolled his eyes and waved at Spock as though to invite him, "Get in the water then!"

Spock remained where he was, standing on the small beach beside the ocean that Jim had been splashing in. He had intended on staying on board the Enterprise and doing work during this shore leave, but Jim had worked his 'magic' and now he was standing on the beach, without shoes or a shirt, (he was still entirely uncertain of how that had happened, Jim's mysterious hold over him not withstanding) sand sticking to his skin uncomfortably, watching Jim in the water. He was NOT going to go in.

"Oh come on, Spock! Have a little fun!"

Spock stood straighter, his hands clasped behind his back in his customary stance, "Vulcans do not have 'fun' as you say, Jim."

Jim rolled his eyes again, "Well humans do, and I want to have fun with you, so get in the water! Don't make me make that an order, please!"

His cerulean eyes widened impossibly large as his fuller pink bottom lip pouted and Spock fought the urge to fidget uncomfortably at the thoughts that suddenly raced through him at the sight. He sighed internally once more, and had taken a step before thinking about it.

Most unusual, and it only ever seemed to happen in Jim's presence.

"Very well, Cap…Jim, as you wish."

Jim smiled triumphantly as Spock gingerly stepped into the ocean, suppressing a shiver at the cooler temperature; he waded out to about his knees before stopping. This was not something that he wished to be doing. So why was he doing it? Why did his human half always win with its emotions, over his much more rational Vulcan half whenever it came to Jim?

He knew the answer.

He did. He had meditated upon it for over a year now. He had first become aware of the problem just three months into their five year mission, and two weeks after his break-up with Uhura, and had spent the majority of his time attempting to quell it.

He simply chose to ignore it; it was illogical after all, and would only lead to pain if he continued to dwell upon it.

Jim continued to smile, and Spock was a little startled to realize how far out his captain had gotten in the few moments he had taken to wade into the green-blue water. It was….discomforting. He did not like it when Jim was far from him and that was most illogical. He wanted to ignore it; but then, perhaps, Jim intended for him to go out that far as well?

That was not, under absolutely any circumstances, going to happen.

Jim stretched back until he was lying on top of the water, floating, his arms crossed beneath his head in a most comfortable looking position. Spock momentarily was jealous of how easily Jim trusted his body to the water.

Being jealous of an inanimate object….most distressingly illogical.

Then Jim let loose a small cough that quickly turned into a harsh coughing fit and quite suddenly Jim had disappeared underneath the water. Spock felt his heart skip several beats as bubbles formed at the surface of the ocean just where Jim had been floating without a care mere seconds before. Without thinking, without pausing, even though he knew that he did not know how to swim, not even in the least, he pushed off the shore and managed to reach Jim in record time, grasping his friend's bicep and hauling him to his feet.

Jim coughed and spluttered and wheezed and Spock felt his heart stutter again. He wrapped a singular arm around Jim's back and hauled him close, until their bare chests touched, pressed tightly together, Spock's steadier breathing contrasted harshly by Jim's continuing tremors as Jim trembled in the embrace, his own muscular arms wrapping tightly around Spock's shoulders, his nose burrowing into the curve of Spock's throat and shoulder as he continued to wheeze.

"Jim, are you injured?" Spock asked quickly, glad that Jim was not a touch telepath, because his concern and worry and….love for the man in his arms was overwhelming to him; and he had no idea how Jim would handle it. He was also glad for the strength of his shields that allowed him to block out Jim's own emotions and thoughts. It was unthinkable and a great breach of trust and privacy to access Jim's mind without his permission, especially since he was so vulnerable at the moment. And Spock was nothing if not honorable.

"I…I don't think so, just a small flirtation with drowning," Jim teased lightly in turn as his chest spasms calmed and allowed him to speak in a slightly raspier tone than normal.

"Have a serious care for your health Jim, please," Spock scolded at the light way Jim was treating his near drowning. Jim chuckled lightly, still pressing his nose into the curve between Spock's throat and shoulder. Spock repressed a shiver.

"Sorry Spock, I think I'm….are you holding me up with one arm?" he trailed off and the last part of his statement was said almost in awe as he had started to pull away from the embrace, Spock's strength holding him more or less in place.

"I…yes, Jim, I am," there was no use in denying the truth. Jim tried to push away again, and Spock knew that he should let him pull away, but he was entranced by the cool sort of heat that radiated from Jim, and how their bare skin seemed to slide against each other because of the salty water. He was far too attached to holding Jim close. He felt his free hand twitch, itching to smooth over the delicate, tan skin of Jim's back, to gauge the firmness of the muscle and then to rise to his face, meld, to wrap himself in the warmth and light he knew he would find there.

"Jim, are you certain you are not injured?" he distracted himself with another question, redundant, but logical considering Jim's penchant for downplaying any injury, mental or physical, he may have received.

Jim nodded mutely against his skin and Spock suppressed the delighted shiver that movement sent searing through his spine. He didn't know what else to do, so he stood there in the ocean, the waves pushing gently at his body, holding Jim up off his feet by the strength of one arm. Jim, for his part, didn't attempt to pull away, he simply nuzzled Spock's throat.

Then, Spock seemed to regain his senses, and started towards the shore, Jim still in his arm.

"Spock, I can walk you know," Jim sounded fondly exasperated and Spock simply continued walking, his steps steady and smooth.

"It would be illogical if I, as your First Officer, allowed you to experience a near drowning once more."

Jim laughed, loud and joyful and unrestrained, "Spock, we're on shore leave, call me Jim, and besides, I can't drown if I'm walking through knee deep water."

Spock ignored him, if anything, tightening his grip, "Jim, it is possible for a human to drown in 2.54 centimeters of water."

Which, in all technicalities, was true, but Spock was being purely selfish with his motivation. He did want Jim safe. He needed Jim to be safe, but he needed to keep him in his embrace even more; he'd spent so long avoiding the touch that now that he had it and so very much of it at once, he was disinclined to relinquish it for anything.

"Spock…." Jim sighed heavily and relaxed against the warmth of his friend's naked chest. Spock reached the beach and studiously ignored the uncomfortable scratch of sand sticking to his wet skin and very gently set Jim back against the towel his captain and friend had laid down before running into the water with a joyous and childlike whoop of joy.

It was ridiculously intimate, laying a wet Jim Kirk back against the blue towel, the human's cooler skin threatening to unravel Spock's already tenuous control as he looked down at Jim, half covering him with his own naked chest, those blue eyes staring up at him in a wonder that was easily translated.

"Spock," the sigh was much breathier and soft than before as Jim's hands locked around the back of Spock's neck, holding him in place.

"Jim, I…"Spock didn't know what he was going to say, all he knew was that he needed to interrupt the silence; needed to get Jim to release him before he did something completely unforgiveable. He needed to pull away, he needed to put distance between their wet bodies, he needed to keep his mental shields strong and meditate away the feelings threatening to explode within him.

Then….

Jim's lips were on his, wet and cool and soft, pressing gently, softly, with no clear intent other than to _feel._

Then as quickly as it happened, it was over and Spock was left speechless for the first time in his life, blinking down at Jim, whose eyes were closed, a blissful smile spreading slowly across his face.

"Spock."

It was even softer this time, almost too soft for even Spock's strong sense of sound.

"Jim," his own voice sounded impossibly loud to him and it must have seemed the same to Jim because those beautiful eyes opened and widened in horror as Jim released him and sat up, knocking Spock back onto his heels.

"Oh God, Spock, I'm sorry….I….I am so so sorry, I shouldn't have….you just… and I just… and it's been…God, I'm so sorry."

Spock felt his heart skip several beats and ignored the illogicality of it. Jim was sorry for kissing him, Jim hadn't meant it, it didn't mean anything and Spock felt sadness ripple through every muscle until he could barely breathe. His one fantasy, the one moment he had to make his life right….ripped away. He opened his mouth to soothe Jim's fears, because even as his heart broke, he needed for Jim to be all right, but the words wouldn't come. His mouth was impossibly dry, his throat feeling as sandy and disgusting as his feet.

Jim was bright red in embarrassment, or disgust, he couldn't tell.

"Spock, I shouldn't have done that, you've given me no reason to suspect that you'd be….okay, and I….Jesus, I fucked this up so bad, please, Spock, just…I'll go back, we'll go back to how it was before, right? I mean, you'll still be my friend and the most kickass first officer in the 'Fleet, right?"

Jim was begging now, on his knees, wanting to reach out so badly, but knowing better than to try.

Spock, for his part, continued to stare at Jim with wide brown eyes and difficult breaths. He was unsure of what Jim meant now.

"I…of course Jim, I shall not leave you if you do not wish it."

Jim blinked, once, twice, and then smiled, not as cocksure as his usual blinding grin, but warm enough to send Spock's heart stuttering in his side.

"You won't?" Jim's voice, contrary to the grin, was small, soft, quiet, so uncertain and vulnerable sounding that Spock couldn't stop himself, his human side asserted itself with a surprising amount of dominance and he leaned forward, pulling Jim into his arms, tucking the damp head beneath his chin.

"I shall not leave you Jim, if it is within my power to stay," he promised softly to the blonde man seated across his lap, trembling against his chest for the second time that day.

"Good, good, cause I'd hate to have fucked this up just because I couldn't control myself," Jim murmured against his skin.

"Jim….I am uncertain as to your meaning when you say "fucked this up"."

Spock's question was rewarded with Jim's rambunctious laughter that vibrated through him and sent warmth shooting to the very ends of his nerves and back.

"Jesus Spock, I love it when you swear!"

Spock felt the tips of his ears flush dark, but he remained silent, uncertain of what to say now.

"Spock…I…I really wanted to….I mean, I'd convinced myself not to and then you were there and you can hold me with one arm. _One arm_ Spock, and that's so fucking _hot _and I just wanted to….I know I shouldn't have, it was completely wrong and unfair and asking way too damn much…."

Spock cut off Jim's ramble with a soft kiss, praising the Vulcan education he'd received that made him a genius, and the raw ability he possessed to understand Jim when he spoke so fast what he was saying didn't even seem like words. Because he knew now; he understood what Jim meant, he understood why Jim had kissed him.

_He'd wanted to._

And now, armed with that knowledge, Spock could take on the universe.

So he did, he leaned in, kissed his captain, his friend, his Jim, and allowed himself to bask in the sheer bliss of being able to touch his k'diwa. The touch allowed his mind to brush against Jim's as he willingly lowered his shields so that he could fully succumb to the sensations and he was shocked into a gasp at the sheer light that erupted beneath his now closed eyelids when it did. Jim took full advantage of the gasp and delved deeper into the kiss, sliding his tongue along Spock's lips until he'd licked his way into the alien mouth.

Spock grunted softly and gripped Jim tighter, one hand curling deep into the blonde locks at the nape of his neck, and the other gripping his hip most likely a little too tight for the delicate human structure in his arms, but he was too lost in the feel of Jim's tongue tangling with his to exert the control he truly needed. Jim, for his part, groaned hotly into the kiss and Spock pushed him back onto the towel, covering him, running sensitive fingertips across the tanned chest and abs, delighting in the shivers and squirms that it elicited from his t'hy'la.

He broke from the sweet, alien tasting mouth, to kiss, lick and nibble his way across Jim's throat, lapping the salt water until he reached the taste that was completely and uniquely, Jim.

And it was glorious.

"Jesus, Spock….I…." Jim trailed off with a light yelp as Spock bit harder at his collarbone, licking afterwards to soothe the slight sting he'd inflicted. His much cooler human hands trailed across Spock's sides, digging in ever so slightly, exerting pressure in all the right places as Spock continued to pepper Jim's throat and shoulders with love bites, the taste of the man beneath him absolutely addicting; better than even the most delectable Vulcan delicacy.

He'd never wanted so badly in his life; not when he'd been bonded to T'Pring as a child, not when he'd succumbed to the relationship with Uhura; this….this ability and want and need to touch Jim, and the simple feeling of all those emotions coming to fruition was almost overwhelming.

Jim's hands traveled back up and one tangled in his hair, tugging gently to bring their mouths into glorious contact once more, their tongues entwining as their minds reached out to each other, and Spock was amazed that they did not bond right there, their minds were so compatible it was staggering, and he knew truly in that moment he had found his t'hy'la, a concept so sacred, so rare, that most Vulcans never even dared to think of it happening to them, and he, who had so long ago been deemed less worthy due to his split heritage, had found what so many others had deemed impossible.

It seemed as though the universe was smiling on him after all.

He reluctantly broke away from Jim's cool, sweet mouth to allow his t'hy'la air. Jim gulped in oxygen as Spock nibbled on the shell of his ear, hot puffs of aroused Vulcan breath coursing through his system.

"Spock, I…."

"Yes Jim?" Spock sensed his hesitation, his questions, and slowly stopped his nibbling, but didn't move away, his warmth and weight comforting.

Jim's hand trailed almost absent-mindedly up and down his back.

"What is this? What's happening?" Jim sounded slightly out of breath and Spock couldn't have stopped the smugness that coursed through his veins at the sound if he'd wanted to.

"I was kissing you, Jim."

Spock was once more rewarded with Jim's laughter.

"No, I meant….Vulcans think in terms of forever, don't they?"

Spock was slightly taken aback at the question and raised his head to lock gazes with a panting, flushed Jim Kirk.

"Indeed, Jim, Vulcans do take life and most of its complications and relationships quite seriously and view them in terms of longevity."

Jim nodded, "Right, so, this wouldn't, like, turn into a one night stand or anything right? Cause, I gotta tell ya, if it did, I don't know if I….if I could…if I'd still…." He trailed off, seeming suddenly embarrassed by his emotions. Spock fought hard to not find it endearing, a battle he quickly lost.

"Allow me?" he questioned, lifting a hand towards Jim's psi points, knowing he would understand the gesture.

Jim nodded almost eagerly and Spock settled his already over-sensitized fingertips against the cool, damp flesh of his human and was instantly pulled into Jim's highly intelligent and warm mind. Being there made him feel at home in a way only ever achieved by his mother. In this place, with this mind, he was loved and deeply.

"_Jim," he delved deeper into the light, the golden warmth that was so completing, so filling he never wanted to leave._

"_Spock?" Jim's uncertain voice echoed in the warmth and Spock instinctively reached out to him until Jim, the image in his mind at least, was wrapped securely in his arms, cradled gently against his chest._

"_I am here Jim, allow me to show you," Spock responded in kind, flooding Jim's mind, as gently as possible so as not to overwhelm him, with all the images and feelings that he had been harboring for him over the past year and a half. He started with the begrudging respect after the Narada incident that had quite quickly morphed into a friendship as they served together as Captain and First Officer. The pride he had felt the first time Jim had beaten him in a game of chess. The fear, raw, molten, overwhelming, the first time Jim had come back from a mission broken and bloody. The desire, the need, to protect, and from then on, he went on every away mission when Jim did. _

_He slowly allowed the first time he'd realized the depth of his feelings for Jim to seep through. The sight of the blue eyes, narrowed, concentrated, across the chess board set something deep within him into flight and when he realized he'd been staring for the past ten point seven minutes, he quickly analyzed his reasoning._

_Jim looked up and shot him a grin._

_Love._

_Simple. Powerful. Feeling. Love. Jim. His. Want. Need. Mate. T'hy'la. Mine._

_The floodgate of his overwhelming lust and love for his Jim was open and pulsating through their entwined minds and he allowed every emotion and every thought he'd even possessed about the blonde beside him to be shown._

_Jim smiling at him._

_The pair standing side by side, their shoulders just barely brushing, staring out at the stars in the observation deck. _

_The idea of being able to meld with Jim that sent harsh shivers wracking through his body, creating a want he'd never experienced, even with Uhura._

_Then, the fantasies._

_The thought of the color Jim's skin would turn if he were to bite it._

_The sounds his captain would make the very first time he entered him._

_Jim's blue eyes staring at him heavily as he sucked Spock's sensitive fingers into his mouth._

_Jim, flushed, golden, tan, naked, on his back, his lush lips parted as he panted, thrown wide open, wanton, legs parted lewdly as he begged for it. Begged Spock to take him, and the keening noise he'd make when Spock did._

The meld shifted, ended almost abruptly as Jim twitched beneath him, his head thrown back as he moaned low in his throat, breaking the psi contact Spock had. Spock's brow furrowed slightly until a warm wetness echoed against his hip and he very suddenly realized what had happened.

He'd made Jim come without even touching him.

Fascinating.

Jim came down from his high a little slowly and the second he locked eyes with Spock, who decided he needed to make Jim do that again, no matter the cost, he blushed a furious red and quickly hid his face behind his hands with a groan.

"Jim."

"Jesus, Spock, don't look at me….that's so fucking embarrassing."

Spock tilted his head and attempted to remove Jim's hands, but without exerting full strength, Jim had him beat. He kept his face hidden determinedly.

"Jim."

"No, no, don't look at me."

Spock fought down a sigh and softly traced the exposed skin of Jim's throat, tracing a bruise forming there. He projected all his thoughts of love and fondness of acceptance and want through the connection of their skin.

"Spock, stop it."

"Jim, do not fret," he kissed the fingers that hid the most beautiful eyes in the world from his sight; "I am most intrigued by this."

Jim peeked at him through a space in his fingers for a second or two, "Easy for you to say, you aren't the one who came as quick as a teenager without even being touched!"

He hid his eyes again and Spock nibbled gently at his throat.

"Dammit Spock," Jim hissed as Spock pressed his body fully down once more, "you haven't even…you're still hard, baby."

Spock continued to nibble, inexplicably aroused by a nickname he would usually abhor. Jim's hands came up to trail up and down his back in almost soothing movements as his t'hy'la slowly relaxed beneath him.

"Spock," Jim's hand traveled down and around to his soon to be lover's front and brushed against the straining erection barely encased by thin swim trunks. Spock groaned and jerked at the unexpected contact.

"No Jim," he pushed the hand away, "I wish to cause you to come again; my own release is unnecessary."

And he truly believed it was. He needed to get Jim to make those sounds, that face, again.

"What?" Jim sounded incredulous, "Spock, I want to make you come."

Spock nuzzled his throat as he sent flashes of overwhelming lust and need as he patiently stroked Jim to hardness once more. Then he claimed Jim's mouth for his own, tongue memorizing every cool crevice and ridge. He only pulled away when it became clear that Jim needed air, and as the blonde gasped for oxygen, Spock moved his mouth down to a flat nipple, licking and sucking and biting gently, amazed at the sounds it dragged from deep within Jim's chest as his hips bucked up against him.

He vaguely registered his hand being moved but did not put two and two together until the highest spike of pleasure he'd ever experienced flooded his system. He gasped loudly and his dark eyes shot up to see Jim looking back at him, smug, Spock's pointer and middle fingers second knuckle deep in his mouth. He traced the tips of the digits with a cool tongue and sucked greedily, sinking the long fingers further in until his beautiful lips brushed against the knuckles of Spock's hand. Spock made a greedy, whimpering sound that he was sure he'd never made before, in the back of his throat and momentarily forgot his ambition to make Jim come a second time as he watched the sexiest act he'd ever seen.

"Jim," he gasped softly as Jim pulled back until just the very tips of Spock's fingers rested against his bottom lip before he took the lengths of them back in one swift movement. Spock scrambled quickly to tug down Jim's trunks and sent him a grateful look when he aided him by lifting his hips. The black fabric was pushed down around Jim's calves before Spock used his free hand to push down his own trunks just enough to free his erection. He could only momentarily appreciate the beauty of his t'hy'la's naked body before the need overwhelmed him and he gripped Jim's erection in his hand, tracing the weeping crown with his thumb, earning him a moan that vibrated up through his fingers and simply added pleasure.

His fingers slipped from Jim's mouth for just a moment, "Spock, please," Jim took his fingers back in and sucked even harder.

Spock slicked his hand with their combined pre-cum and grasped both erections in hand, pressing the hard length of velvet soft flesh together and pumping quickly, in no mood to tease anymore. His hand was quick, efficient, and sure as he stroked and twisted and squeezed until he felt Jim's muscles tighten beneath him as the beautiful tanned body went taut with orgasm and Jim's hips bucked up, a loud groan echoing within him as Spock's naked torso was splashed with human come, his own orgasm following just seconds later, his semen mixing with Jim's on their skin.

Jim collapsed back against the blue towel that had been twisted beneath his body, Spock's fingers slipping from his mouth with an obscene and wet pop.

"Oh, Spock," he murmured quietly as Spock collapsed almost completely on top of him, the warmth and weight soothing.

"Jim."

They lay there like that, basking in their mutual orgasm and the other's presence before Spock moved to the side, exhaling in a satisfied sigh as he tugged Jim over into his arms and curled against his side.

"Spock, we're all messy," Jim told him, slightly petulant sounding even as he snuggled closer, holding Spock to him tightly as his head was once more tucked beneath the half-Vulcan's chin.

"Indeed Jim, perhaps we should wash off in the ocean," Spock suggested mildly, running his fingers through the softness of Jim's golden locks.

Jim stretched languidly, like a cat after a long nap, and kissed Spock's corded neck with tenderness as he settled back in his lover's embrace.

"Well, maybe we should swim later, I think I like cuddling like this."

Spock huffed quietly, "Then perhaps we ought to at least replace our clothing."

Jim laughed softly, "Embarrassed now, Mr. Spock?"

Spock tugged him closer, his grip tightening, "No Jim, I do not, however, wish for another to come along and see you in such a state."

Jim shot up to a half sitting position; ignoring the shot of love he felt when Spock made a disgruntled noise at his movement.

"What? Why?"

Spock gave him his Vulcan version of an indulgent smile, the emotion clear in his eyes, even as he replied in a voice as serious as the one he used on the bridge.

"You are mine now, Jim, and to allow another to see you in a manner in which only I am allowed to see you is illogical."

Jim smiled coyly at that as he leaned in and nipped Spock's pointed ear, earning him a startled keening sound.

"I didn't realize that Vulcan's were so possessive."

Spock replied with a searing kiss that made Jim's toes curl and his already twice relieved cock twitch in interest once more.

Oh, yeah, they could swim later.

* * *

Yay! I did another one shot and it turned out how I wanted it too! Rose asked me to do a fic where Jim took Spock swimming, but there wasn't much swimming in this….so, I hope it was what you were looking for, my dear!


End file.
